DUO
by Amshea 3
Summary: This is a challenge fic I got at five A.M in the morning. You have to read to fully understand what it is. I have also created a new Transformer, Duo. Be nice to him, he's suffering. Finished!!!
1. Introduction of Duo

INTRODUCTION OF DUO  
*** Transformers belong to Hasbro inc. wish they belonged to me, but unfortunately no such luck. *** Ok, this is a challenge fic and I have set it on Cybertron, the only way I found fitted. The war is over and the Autobots on Earth have come home. Duo is a indigo colored Autobot and he is barely "dry" behind the ears. This is an angsty fic, but it may contain some humor, but it's mainly supposed to be an angsty fic. Anyhow I guess I have said enough. Read and tell me what you think. ***  
Duo was by far the most ineffective and useless Autobot ever created. At least he felt this way. He never cared much for looks like Sideswipe did, nor did he care about how long he would last. In fact, if he could chose he would rather die right now. If he had been brought back to life by someone like Andrea Mataui, like Ironhide had, he would have killed the person who had done it to him.  
  
Duo sat on a street corner in a remote and abandoned part of Cyber City, hoping that by some miracle the Decepticons would come and strike him to the ground. But that was too much to hope for since the Decepticons were all gone, some left the planet alive but most of them did not.  
  
Thanks to Andrea the Decepticons could keep their communications officer alive. The thought of the way Andrea had raised to her feet and placed herself in front of Rodimus Prime's gun like that was so heroic that it sent a chill down his spine (if he had had one). The second in command was at first ready to shoot the young heroine, but after hearing her plea he lowered the gun and given Soundwave five minutes to get the hell off the planet.  
  
Thinking back it was so many positive things that should have weighed up for the entire negative, but it didn't. The grand poobah, the Cyclops, the one-eyed monster was DEAD, killed by one of his own. The giant Devastator was deceased, reduced to bits and pieces spread all over Cyber City, however the two most lethal Decepticons were left alive and that had to be, of course, Soundwave and Megatron. But who cared as long as Cybertron was free?  
  
Duo wasn't free. Duo was as far from free as it could get. The war was over, yes, they had suffered casualties, of course, and Duo was alive, not good.  
  
The Indigo Autobot had two functions, two modes, and two genders. His maker had created him with two personalities; one when he was male and one when he was female. What one of the genders did the other one would never know and this made the Autobot more scared than Blurr and more paranoid than Red Alert. Being alive was the worst punishment he had ever gotten.  
  
The two modes had completely different assignments. His female mode was assigned to work as a mental guide, a kind of psychiatrist, she had a strong personality, was tough and determined. His male mode was assigned to assist Rodimus Prime with everything he needed. His male mode was weak, scared and almost afraid of his own shadow. But he always carried out his assignments flawlessly. In spite of the fact that he was almost scared to death all the time.  
  
He could walk into a bar in the evening, in his male mode, and the other Transformers would laugh at him and flirt with him. After this treatment he stormed out of the place, never to be seen in the same bar again.  
  
Once it nearly evolved into a fistfight. He entered one of the bars at the far end of Cyber City, hoping that there would be few if not no one who knew about him and his transformations. When he entered it looked mighty well, there was not one of the Transformers present who knew him, or that he knew. But then, as he thought the coast was clear one had to open his big snapper.  
  
"Cyber City's own transvestite is in the house!" someone called out behind his back.  
  
Duo turned to find a younger, yellow Transformer sitting there with a diabolic grin across his face. He had never seen him before and hoped he would never see him again either as he turned to leave without a word. Then it HAD to happen.  
  
"Stay, Duo," someone had told him, someone Duo couldn't see. Not know in what to do Duo remained where he was. Big mistake.  
  
"We don't want his kind here!" the yellow Transformer yelled.  
  
Then the person who had ordered him to stay rose up between another group of Transformers. It was a young Amshean male who had not yet reached adulthood, the doctor in the group of Amsheans staying on Cybertron for the time being. "I strongly suggest you leave him alone or I WILL report this to your commander."  
  
"You don't threaten ME!" the yellow Transformer also rose to his feet with a mighty threatening posture.  
  
"I'll leave." Duo had muttered and scuffled off towards the door, but the Amshean had held him back.  
  
"You have just as much right to be here as they do."  
  
"No, he doesn't." The yellow Transformer pointed at Duo. "You leave and take your little friend with you or I'll rip you apart piece for piece."  
  
"You and what army?" the Amshean had snapped back. That was when the ruckus begun.  
  
Several of the other Transformers started to stir and the temperament grew higher and higher as the good doctor pulled out a flaming blade from inside his robes. Then the fight begun.  
  
The next thing Duo remembered was that the two of them was brought before their leaders. At the same place and time. Duo found Rodimus Prime rather threatening standing behind the seated Amshean female who had temporarily been assigned to lead the few Amsheans on Cybertron.  
  
"Duo, why does this always have to happen?" Rodimus stepped forward from behind the female's chair with his arms crossed. He seemed angry, but he was really tired.  
  
"It's not his fault," the female said and placed a hand on Rodimus' arm. Her voice was soft and held a hint of exhaustion. Something was bringing everybody down, something that had nothing to do with Duo. "We have discussed this." She locked eyes with the Autobot and something was said silently between them. Then she rose to her feet and took a few steps out on the floor, the long white silk dress dragged a long veil after it. She stopped just a few feet from the two. "Bruno. however noble your deed was you can not just wave a powerful and dangerous weapon like that in a bar. I am afraid I will have to punish you."  
  
Duo jumped. The Amshean female never punished anyone unless she felt it was absolutely inevitable. This was bad.  
  
"However," she said and turned to Duo. "Your punishment will be decided by Rodimus Prime. I have sworn not to interfere with his judgement. I believe," she said and turned to the Autobot second in command. "That the punishment will be fair."  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" Duo complained.  
  
The female ignored him. "Bruno, come with me." The two Amsheans left the room.  
  
"Sir, I didn't- I would never- I couldn't-"  
  
Rodimus raised a hand to silence the scared Autobot. "Relax, I will not punish you. However, I will give you a warning. If you ever step over the line like that again things will be different. I'm afraid I will be forced to strip you of all privileges."  
  
"Thank you, sir, I swear it will never happen again."  
  
"I hope so Duo because these meetings are beginning to tire me a lot. I have a job I have to take care of, you know and running all over Cyber City to get you out of trouble makes me neglect that work. I'm the one who gets in trouble with Optimus when the job isn't thoroughly done."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. I have one assignment for you before you can call it a night. It seams as though Gears is suffering a bit after their arrival here and I want you to go and talk to him."  
  
"Sir.!"  
  
Rodimus knew the problem and why the younger Autobot reacted that way. He was scared and alone. It practically tore Rodimus apart to give him an order like that, but Duo was the only Autobot programmed for something like that. "I'm sorry, Duo, but you're all we've got. I'm afraid we all have to pull our wages whether we want to or not. The war may be over, but we all have to work together to be able to rebuild Cybertron."  
  
"Yes, sir." The Autobot turned and walked out of there. He wouldn't transform until he had Gears within range.  
  
It was from that meeting he had come now and it had been. he had no idea what it had been like since the two personalities weren't connected. He had heard Perceptor talk about humans suffering from Schizophrenia and multiple personalities and guessed that if he had been human he would have been one of the worst.  
  
He had long wanted to talk to the Amshean doctor about his problems, but every time he saw the Amshean leader he would panic and almost run head over heel the other way. He had no idea why he acted like this every time she was around because she had never threatened or intimidated him. She was just so. she was such an authority figure. She was fair, he knew that, but he had heard so many stories about Amsheans loosing their temper and killing Transformers because of it.  
  
'Then why don't you try to piss her off?' a voice inside his head whispered. 'Don't you want to die?'  
  
He sighed inwardly. He was afraid of dying. He was afraid of almost everything, from the spiders Blaster had told him about to dying. Come to think of it he was also afraid of living. Why did he have to be so pathetic and paranoid and scared? He hated himself, he hated both his personalities although he didn't know the other, but he bet it was a popular one. He would have killed to be popular and strong and fast and cunning and. he was nothing like any of the other Autobots. He wasn't even close to matching Perceptor when it came to being popular. Everybody hated Duo.  
  
He knew a perfectly good way to commit suicide but it required guts. An accident. It was enough to startle Red Alert so he would pull his gun and blast him into oblivion. He would be dead and Optimus Prime would have ruled it an accident. The gun just went off.  
  
No, what was he saying? Red Alert would get in a heap of trouble with both Rodimus and Optimus. They would form a court and punish Red Alert. Neither took killings lightly. He couldn't do that to Red Alert! And what if he only got wounded? Wouldn't that hurt a lot? He was afraid of pain.  
  
The indigo Autobot rose to his feet and walked towards the base. He could think about ways to commit suicide tomorrow.  
*** I said it was a challenge, a rather difficult challenge, but I thank the person who gave me this challenge from the bottom of my heart. A worthy challenge, Chimaera, thank you!!! *** 


	2. Meeting in the night

Meeting in the night  
  
Andrea Mataui was seated in her chair with Red Alert standing opposite her when Rodimus Prime marched into the room. "Do you know why I have summoned you to this meeting?" he asked almost before he had entered.  
  
Andrea swiveled the chair so she was facing him. "You want to discuss the problem with Duo."  
  
"Correct. We will have to find out what we are going to do with him because this can't go on, he's suffering more than necessary regarding the current circumstances."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "You're right." She rose to her feet. "We will have to come up with something that can benefit both parties since his services are desperately required."  
  
"Can any of you please tell me what that has to do with me?" Red Alert looked from one to the other.  
  
"I would appreciate that as well," Andrea agreed.  
  
"Yes, I don't want to startle you, Red Alert, but I think Duo is planning something involving you," Rodimus explained.  
  
"Me? Why would he want to do that?"  
  
Rodimus started pacing back and forth. "Duo has been mighty depressed lately, even worse than before. It was when you returned he became this depressed. He has seen and heard so much of your bravery and accomplishments that he felt completely useless and swiveled down into a deeper state of depression than ever before."  
  
"He is worse than I have ever seen Gears," Andrea agreed.  
  
"Yes and we have to put and end to this as soon as possible. We cannot have an Autobot who is as depressed as that around. He may be a threat to himself and to others. That's where you come in," he told Red Alert. "I believe the youngster is planning on suicide and I believe you are somehow involved in his plans."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"We all know how easily startled you are and what methods you turn to when you are. It would have looked like an accident."  
  
"Holy." Andrea stopped right there. "So, it has come to that." She looked up at Red Alert. "I don't think he would ever get his friends into trouble."  
  
"Still there is no way we can stop him from using Red Alert in his plans."  
  
"It's a terrible thing to be used like that."  
  
It wasn't meant as a joke or supposed to be funny at all, but Andrea fell down onto the chair and swiveled it around so she had her back on the two Autobots as she tried to restrain her laughter. It had sounded so pathetic when Red Alert had said that. "So." she said when she had managed to control herself and turned the chair to face the others. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Why not follow your plan? That way he can at least have some control.  
  
"Yes, why not. We will connect the two personalities so he can have full knowledge of what the other is doing and that way we hope to rid him of all the fear inside of him," she explained to Red Alert.  
  
"Sounds awfully simple, are you sure it will work?"  
  
"We hope so because that is just about what we have come up with so far. That we have the time to accomplish now when all are working so hard to rebuild our homeland."  
  
***  
  
Optimus noticed the light emanating from the computer room, where he usually found Andrea and entered the next room which was separated with the computer room with a one way mirror, making him able to see what was going inside of the room without the ones present knowing about it. It was an unusual group he found in the next room, Rodimus Prime, Red Alert and Andrea. He decided he wanted to know what they were talking about and turned on the speaker.  
  
***  
  
"Who do we want to perform the operation?"  
  
"Ratchet."  
  
"Who will watch after him after it is done, keeping him off my back?"  
  
Rodimus looked from Andrea to Red Alert. "Best plan I've come up with so far is be around Optimus, I don't think he will pill anything as long as he's around."  
  
"Who will look after Duo and help him if he needs it?"  
  
"I have to see if there's anyone I can put on that case. I have never really thought about it, that he would need something like that after Ratchet had worked on him."  
  
"Better safe than sorry," muttered Andrea. "You have a real problem there, most of the Autobots already have a heavy enough workload as it is, I have one hospitalized Amshean and another one who is well on the same path, Bruno is too busy and I. I can see if I can squeeze him in. after all I don't have to watch over him twenty-four-seven."  
  
"Good, then it's settl-"  
  
"Come quick!" Bruno had just popped his head in. "Indra's getting worse."  
  
Andrea jumped to her feet and ran out.  
  
"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Red Alert asked Rodimus. "She looks like she has a heavy enough load on her back herself."  
  
"She said she could do it, we can at least let her have a try."  
  
"I think she's beginning to get sick herself. We have no idea what's wrong with them."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Haven't you seen that Andrea is looking very pale nowadays?"  
  
"She's Jazz's daughter, she's always been pale, almost at the brink of being white."  
  
"I'm telling you she's worse."  
  
"False alarm!" Andrea announced so loud that even Red Alert jumped. "Sorry about that," she muttered as she sat down in her chair. "I think I'll adopt this one," she said absentmindedly. "I don't think I can do it, I have one hospitalized and another one who's starting to get sick. I have to take care of most things around here. If I didn't have Blurr to help me I would have perished. God, I miss my job!"  
  
"What are you eventually going to do?"  
  
"Go back to Earth and my old, boring, quiet job where I can sit on my butt all day and listen to music as I work. A place where I can receive orders instead of giving them, a place where I have limited responsibilities."  
  
"You like to receive orders?"  
  
"It beats giving them any day."  
  
"Fine, I order you to look after Duo," Rodimus said before he turned to leave.  
  
Andrea picked up a metal football her Jaguar used to play with and threw it at his head.  
  
The Autobot ducked just in time and the ball made a tiny dent in the wall behind him. "Do you have a better idea?"  
  
"Make Wheeljack do it. He has by far more time and knowledge about stuff like that than I do."  
  
"Then it's settled?"  
  
She nodded. "All we need to do now is to tell Duo it's a routine check up or he'll never agree to do it. But first." she yawned. "I need to get some sleep." 


	3. The new Duo Part 1

The new Duo Part 1  
  
"You're the boss, but I think it's such a good idea. What if anything should go wrong, like his condition gets worse or."  
  
"Just do it, ok?" Rodimus was sick and tired of what if's and why's and why not's, it was time all the theories were tested. One that didn't work could easily be replaced with one that did, they just needed to try and then in the end they would find something that benefited them all and most importantly; that benefited Duo. "Just let me know when he wakes up."  
  
"Sure thing." Ratchet stared at Rodimus' back as he exited the room. He had been given the weirdest assignments lately. He guessed it had to be some kind of conspiracy against him. Try this, do that, why not? "Why not?" he muttered as he started working on the assistant/psychiatrist. Autobot.  
  
***  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
Ratchet turned to find Daniel Witwicky. "He's still out, don't know how she did it, but no matter what I try I can't seem to shake him to life."  
  
Daniel stepped over to stand beside the doctor. "Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"I guess it's always worth a shot, he has been a little under the weather. The only thing we can comfort ourselves with is that he can't possibly get any worse. Can he?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "The good captain doesn't think so." He looked down at the indigo Autobot. "Some destiny. I'm glad that's not me lying there. I could never imagine being so unsure about my sexuality like that."  
  
Ratchet looked like a question mark.  
  
"That's what it comes down to, you know, sexuality. Being female some of the time and male the rest of the time it gets rather confusing and scaring when you have no idea what the other part of you, your other personality is doing. Maybe the female part has someone she's in love with and that her chosen one is just as madly in love with her. It can never happen as long as Duo has a male part, a male mode. am I making sense at all here?"  
  
"No, but if you keep trying maybe you will be able to get there in the end. Sexuality?"  
  
"Oh, angels and ministers of grace defend us. YES! He doesn't know what he is, where he belongs, he doesn't dare to fall in love with anyone because it could never work. If he did it would be too weird. He wouldn't know whether he would be a lesbian or a gay since he has in fact two genders. Got it now? You better, 'cause this is just about as good as I can explain it without sounding like a complete moron."  
  
"I think I've got it."  
  
Wheeljack entered just as Duo stirred. "Awoken at last. How are you doing, kid?"  
  
"Did anyone get the licence plate on that eighteen-wheeler?"  
  
"Awfully sorry about that, but knowing how you would react to what we were about to do with you Andrea had to use. what shall we say-necessary force? When they collected Duo Andrea used that electric rod. pike. thingy. she has used before to disable some of the smaller robots she had created back on Earth. I had no idea she had managed to create anything powerful enough to stun an Autobot."  
  
"Believe it," muttered Duo. "I feel like I've been run over by an eighteen- wheeler and then struck by lightning." Then he remembered what Daniel first had said. "What did you mean when you said; "what you were about to do"? What have you done to me? Why am I here?"  
  
Ratchet started panicking. He had never been good with other people panicking; he more often panicked himself rather than calming them down. Especially when he had carried out orders he didn't wanted to follow. "Now, this came from the top, it was against my better judgement, but you know when you get orders you have to follow them even though you don't really want to."  
  
"Ratchet. shut up!" Daniel turned to the frightened Autobot. "We have been observing you for quite some time and since it almost tore Rodimus apart to see you like this he decided to do everything in his power to help you. He ordered Ratchet to link the two personalities together so the other one will always know what the first one is saying and thinking. We hope this will help you, but if it doesn't you can always go to Andrea or Rodimus. Or you can tell Wheeljack, who has been assigned to watch over you in the beginning."  
  
Duo just stared at him for a while, letting it sink in. "And. the. link. how did it go?"  
  
"So far so good," replied Ratchet. "We don't really know until you transform and stuff like that, but we are confident it will work."  
  
"You weren't five minutes ago."  
  
Daniel stared at Ratchet, never had he heard Duo indirectly accuse Ratchet for being a liar. He half expected the doctor to react, but he didn't.  
  
"Well, you're off then. There's nothing more we can say or do for you until you have checked out the improvement I've made. "I'm ordered to tell you that you are to report to Wheeljack as soon as you find any differences, better or worse. Rodimus Prime wanted you back in his office as soon as you were back on your feet."  
  
The smaller Autobot nodded before he jumped off Ratchet's table and hurried off towards his leader's office.  
  
"I just hope this works," Wheeljack muttered.  
  
***  
  
Out of experience Duo knocked on the door before even considering entering.  
  
"Enter!" Rodimus called.  
  
Ok, no female visitors, no secret meetings, no way Duo could get in trouble now so he entered. "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
"Yes, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been hit by an eighteen-wheeler. I guess that is just an after- effect to the treatment I received from the Amshean captain."  
  
Rodimus smiled. "She never meant to hurt you, she only did it to help you. She was cruel only to be kind as they say. It's an Earthly expression," Rodimus explained as Duo looked like a giant question mark.  
  
"I see. What can I do for you, sir?"  
  
"Nothing. Optimus wants to see you, it seems as though Hound needs someone he needs to talk to. About a certain someone he is in love with, but probably never can be with. Depressions, depressions, depressions."  
  
"Did Optimus Prime ever consider the possibility that too much interaction with the humans might have an unfortunate impact on us? I thought we were programmed to think rational, logical rather than be passionate and romantic. Considering that we were in the middle of a war. why would we even want to do something like that? I mean fall in love."  
  
"Grow up!"  
  
Duo was taken aback by the sudden outburst from his commanding officer. "Sir?"  
  
"We have feelings just like any other sentient being some of us are even married. you have been created wrongfully, my friend, being unable to love that is. I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Sir? I were created just like you, just as passionate and creative and romantic and-"  
  
"Are you? Tell me, Duo, have you ever been in love?"  
  
Duo thought for a while. "I don't know, sir. Till this day I haven't been able to track what my other personality have been feeling, saying or doing."  
  
Rodimus shook his head. "Have YOU ever been in love? Have the mode you're in now ever spotted a one special femmebot and just stared at her, feeling that you just HAD to get to know her?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Not as I can remember, sir."  
  
"Then how can you possibly help Hound?" he muttered.  
  
"To clearly state that he can not get involved in a relationship with this femme, who ever she is."  
  
"You don't hang out with other people much, do you?" Rodimus sighed inwardly. "First of all you need to fully understand the situation he is in and do your best to help him."  
  
"I shall endeavour to try, sir."  
  
"Know this," he said before the other one turned to leave. "She is not a femme, she is the captain of the Amsheans."  
  
"I see. I know you doubt that I can help him, sir, but I have studied the subject of "love" although I have not yet experienced it."  
  
"Do your best," Rodimus muttered.  
  
"Yeah, and if that's not good enough for you, you can do it your own damn self!" muttered Duo, barely audible.  
  
Rodimus, however, heard him. He just stood and stared at the open door. What had they done? He was pretty sure they now had created a monster. 


	4. The new Duo Part 2

The new Duo Part 2  
  
Duo had never been to see the Autobot commander before. He had never even been in the west wing where most of the returned Autobots were stationed. He had met Gears on neutral ground because the other Autobot wanted it. He found once he reached the door to the west wing that he needed a card key and a code to enter. Probably Red Alert's doing. Not knowing what else to do besides waiting till someone opened the door Duo transformed into his female mode and leaned up against the wall.  
  
Five minutes passed, ten. she/he still remembered every single word which had been spoken between she/he and the other Autobots from the moment she/he had woken up. How stupid could one possibly get? That was what Duo seriously wanted to know. Falling in love with a biological being and an Amshean at that! It was totally illogical and irresponsible! One would think that an Autobot of Hound's caliber understood that. They had been in the middle of o war when he first fell for this creature for crying out loud!  
  
As Duo stood there, lost in her own thoughts, Bumblebee walked through the door. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?" the yellow Autobot asked cheerfully.  
  
"Human expressions!" snorted the other Autobot before she strode past him and continued down the hall.  
  
"Did I something wrong?" pondered the other Autobot.  
  
Duo continued marching down the hall until she suddenly bumped into Prowl. "Could you please watch where you're going? If there's a problem with your optics I strongly suggest you go to see either Ratchet or First Aid to get them fixed."  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Prowl bit back. "And if you weren't in such a bloody hurry I'd ask you what kind of personality disorders you have, but it's clear as crystal that you don't have time to list them all up. May I ask what the hell you're doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see Hound, could you direct me in the right direction or will that task be too complicated for you to handle?"  
  
Prowl had to fight hard to bite down a smile. Duo was quite a fiery femmebot and if that had been all she was maybe he would have tried to get to know her better, but the fact that this Autobot also had another gender made him resent the mere thought. It was repulsive. No way he would be seen with what the humans referred to as a transvestite. "The end of the hall to the left. You continue to the end of that corridor and it's the last door on the left." He marched off, feeling very sorry for Hound.  
  
Duo followed Prowl's directions and a few minutes later she was standing outside Hound's quarters. She knocked on the door and waited. Then after a few seconds Hound muttered "Enter" on the other side of the door. She entered and found Hound sitting in a chair in front of the computer, the last place she would expect to find him.  
  
He swiveled the chair around to greet his visitor. He was quite surprised to see that his visitor was Duo. "Duo? What brings you here?"  
  
"Your commander sent for me."  
  
"Then why don't you go see him?"  
  
"Because I have been ordered to talk to you. I understand you have some problems regarding a certain female not of your race?"  
  
"That is none of your concern." Hound resumed a defensive position from the start. "If you don't mind. I've got a lot of work to do so if you could just." He turned his back on the psychiatrist.  
  
"You are in agony, I can understand that, and I believe that I can help you. Denial will get you nowhere."  
  
"What makes you believe that I need your help?"  
  
"I am programmed for-"  
  
"Programmed! Listen to yourself!" Hound rose to his feet. "You're programmed to understand and solve problems logically. You don't know life, you don't know love, you have no idea how sorry I feel for you and until you learn about those two thing you can not help me so I suggest you settle your own problems before you even think of trying to help solve mine. Please leave."  
  
"I can not help you if you are going to be so hostile towards me." Duo turned and left. She couldn't believe the nerve on that Autobot, telling her that SHE had problems it was totally absurd.  
  
She marched straight back to Rodimus Prime's office to report. They had a certain rule about breaking the oath of confidentiality when the person's problems would affect his or her work. Duo especially loved this part of the job.  
  
***  
  
Duo sat alone in his quarters in his male mode, staring at the wall. He felt totally empty. It hadn't helped him much that they had connected the two personalities. He couldn't believe how rude and hostile his female mode had been towards Prowl and Bumblebee. He felt so shameful, no wonder he wasn't welcome anywhere.  
  
He got to his feet and left his quarters. It was time he took up on Andrea's offer to use Wheeljack as his safe harbor. He continued down the hall towards Wheeljack's lab, but halfway there he was stopped by THE Optimus Prime, the living legend.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" asked the tall Autobot.  
  
"I-I-I was wondering if Wheeljack was in his lab," stuttered the indigo Autobot. "I need to talk to him."  
  
"I'm afraid he was called out to Terra. I'm afraid the condition of the Indra, the youngest Amshean has taken a turn to the worse and they decided to take her to her home world to see if they could find a cure. Perceptor has taken his place till he gets back. You can always see him or you can always tell me what's troubling you."  
  
Duo so wanted to tell the Autobot commander what was troubling him, but due to his shame he dared not. "I guess it can wait till Wheeljack gets back. Will she make it, by the way, this Indra?"  
  
"They think she will be back to normal as soon as she gets a chance to gather some strength. The final battle took a lot out of most of us."  
  
"What about Ironhide?"  
  
"His new body is almost finished and then he will be back to normal." But Optimus wasn't interested in talking about that now. Now he was worried about this Autobot standing in front of him who would have shivered like a frightened poodle if he had been biological. Something was troubling one of his own and he wanted to know what it was, most of all he wanted to help him. "What is your name?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Duo, it may take some time till they return. Do you have someone else you can talk to or do you want to tell me what is troubling you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I can't. I just guess I will have to wait till they return."  
  
"Ok." Optimus wasn't about to put pressure on the younger Autobot so he turned to leave. "You know where to find me," he said to assure the other one that there would always be someone there for him.  
  
When Duo returned to his quarters he felt a little better. He had talked to the Autobot commander and found that he could always lean of him for help if he ever needed it.  
  
After sitting alone in his quarters he decided to go out. After all nothing could happen to him now when he had the Autobot commander in his back. 


	5. Tragedy strikes

Tragedy strikes  
  
Duo went to the best bar in the best part of Cyber City. He received some ugly glares as he walked through the double doors, but chose to ignore them because now he had the mightiest Autobot behind him.  
  
He stepped over to the bar and ordered one of his favorites.  
  
The bartender didn't want any trouble so at first he hesitated, but he was quite fond of cash so after a few seconds of indecision he poured Duo a drink.  
  
Duo turned around and faced the crowd. After scanning the room he found that he didn't know a single one in there. He was all alone, there was no Amshean doctor nor anybody else in there to stand up for him if he should happen to get into trouble. Suddenly he felt a little bit scared, but if he didn't start standing up for himself and stop taking crap from others he would never ever reach the same class as Optimus Prime and his proud group of Autobots.  
  
Imagine that, he, Duo, had talked to THE Optimus Prime, the biggest, greatest, toughest, kindest and best Autobot of all times. Poor, unworthy Duo had talked to the GOD! He was even greater than his reputation, Prime was. At least so thought Duo.  
  
He sat down at the bar with a huge smile on his face. Maybe things would work out for the best after all. It couldn't get any worse, right?  
  
WRONG!  
  
"What the hell are you smiling about, you ugly, transsexual piece of shit?"  
  
Instantly Duo looked up and saw the Transformer from a few evenings before and he felt everything inside him tighten from fear, but this time he had decided he wouldn't yield. However his smile disappeared.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said?"  
  
"I don't want any trouble," said the bartender, but the other Transformer ignored him.  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
"Nothing," muttered Duo.  
  
"Nothing, eh? Oh, I think there's something. I think you were smiling at me. So, you think I'm funny, do you?"  
  
"No, sir." Duo's voice remained steady although everything inside him was screaming with fear.  
  
"Oh, then why were you smiling? Were you perhaps trying to flirt with me? I don't like your kind and people like you make me sick."  
  
"I wasn't trying to flirt with you, sir. The reason for me smiling is my own and I don't feel like sharing just now." God, what had he just said?  
  
The Transformer's smile shone malevolently, but because Duo was looking down he didn't see it. "Of course," he said with a smile and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Don't you mind that, I tend to get a little overeager at times. Come, let me buy you a drink." He led Duo to a group of other Transformers and all but pushed him down onto a chair.  
  
Duo thought he had made himself a new friend and after a while he relaxed and started talking and laughing with the other Transformers. After a few drinks he started to feel his head spinning and he rose to his feet in the intention of leaving the bar, but he was roughly forced back down.  
  
"What's the matter, sport? You're not leaving already, are you? The party is just getting started."  
  
"I have to get back, I have to get up early to go to work in the morning."  
  
"What do you do for a living, then?"  
  
"I am Rodimus Prime's assistant."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and I really have to go." Duo once again rose to his feet.  
  
This time the yellow Transformer also rose to his feet.  
  
Duo felt that he tightened again with fear.  
  
"What's the matter, don't like us anymore, girlieboy?"  
  
Duo wanted to tell them he was no girlieboy, but he froze completely.  
  
"You know how used I feel now?" The Transformer turned to the others. "Let's show this girlieboy what we do to people who uses us."  
  
The rest of the Transformers rose to their feet and grabbed a hold of Duo, dragging him with them outside.  
  
The next thing he knew was that his head was bashed against a building standing oposite the bar. He tried to get up, but was kicked in the midsection so he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Then someone else kicked him in the head. They started hitting and kicking Duo til everything turned black for the poor Autobot.  
  
***  
  
The next morning a bashed up Duo was found by Trailbreaker, who hurried to get help.  
  
Duo was rushed to the closest MedBay to patch him back together.  
  
"Where did you find him?" asked First Aid and stared at the knocked out Autobot.  
  
"Believe it or not," muttered Trailbreaker. "I found him outside the best bar in town."  
  
"What is this place coming to?" muttered First Aid just as Rodimus rushed though the door, followed by Ratchet, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.  
  
"We'll take it from here," said Rodimus as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I'm afraid not." First Aid replied in the same manner as Rodimus. "Optimus Prime has already been notified about this and he has decided to handle the matter personally. Now," he said and looked up at the second in command. "Could you please leave my MedBay, I have an operation to perform."  
  
Rodimus stormed out of there, but Ratchet stayed behind.  
  
"Do you need my assistance?"  
  
First Aid stared down at the unconscious Autobot who had lost more than one limb before he turned his attention to Ratchet. "What do you think?"  
  
The two Autobots started working on the third just after Trailbreaker had left the room. However, Ratchet had a hidden agenda for wanting to assist First Aid on helping patch Duo back together. While the other Autobot worked on getting Duo's right leg back in place Ratchet did something he really was against; he reprogrammed Duo.  
  
When the other Autobot would wake up he would be able to feel love. 


	6. More problems

More problems  
  
"Status." said Prime as he rose to his feet and stepped over to the computer.  
  
"He is getting better," replied First Aid. "Ratchet insisted on moving him back as soon as he was better, he is back in the east wing."  
  
"Good," replied Prime. "I just sincerely hope Rodimus does something to keep that kid out of trouble. Knowing him right he will," added the commander before the other one got a chance to reply.  
  
***  
  
"Is it done?" asked Rodimus.  
  
"It's done," replied Ratchet, staring at Duo through the glass. "But I can seriously say that I don't understand how this is going to help him."  
  
"Just think of it as a favor. And make sure that someone investigates what went down in the bar. I don't accept that kind of behavior."  
  
Ratchet just stared at him.  
  
"I'll get someone else to take care of it." He thought for a while. "You didn't by any chance leak any of this to First Aid?"  
  
"Don't worry, sir, Prime will never know. But I must admit I don't understand why this is to be kept from Prime. I don't understand it and I don't like it. My experience in such matters is that this will eventually jump up and bite us in the ass, sir."  
  
Rodimus smiled. "What makes you think that? The reason why I have decided to keep this from Optimus is because he has enough to worry about for the time being and he gets so utterly concerned and involved that he neglects other things. Don't worry, Ratchet, we have done nothing wrong. We have appointed ourselves the saviors of Duo."  
  
"And what about Andrea? What will happen when she finds out you did this without consulting her? After all she does outrank you, sir, and she has taken special interest in this Duo case."  
  
"Yes, why is that you think?"  
  
"I'm not in the liberty to say, sir. But what I can say is that if something goes wrong you won't be let off the hook so easily. You might find her charming, loving and compassionate right now, but if you put as much as a toe out of line with that female she will eat you for breakfast, sir. And I believe she will turn to Prime if Duo's condition gets worse." Not half of what Ratchet had said was true, but he hoped the second in command would buy it. Andrea wasn't half as bad as he and Blaster had made people believe.  
  
"Don't worry, doc, nothing could possibly go wrong, we're just doing the poor sucker a favor."  
  
"I sincerely do hope so, sir. Excuse me." he strode past Rodimus to check on his patient. Why don't you bite my ass, sir? He added silently as he turned to Duo. "How do you feel?"  
  
"The same way I looked when they brought me in I would assume. How DID I look by the way?"  
  
"I don't think we should discuss that right now. What I would rather discuss is what you saw. Who did this to you Duo?"  
  
Duo looked down. He wanted so badly to find the nerve to tell the good doctor who did this to him, but as he opened his mouth he found that the little nerve he had had escaped. "I don't know, sir, I never saw them."  
  
Ratchet didn't believe him. "Are you sure? You know that if you don't tell me who did this to you the possibility of ever finding them is like a 1000 to 1. People on this planet mostly mind their own business and stay out of trouble. Nobody is going to talk unless you do."  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir," stuttered Duo. "I never saw them."  
  
Ratchet had never felt this sorry for another being for as long as he could remember. He himself had never experienced what most of the others would characterize as true fear, but apparently this Autobot had, and he was about to be torn apart by it. It was just a question of time before the youngster broke down completely.  
  
He wished he could be able to pressure him a little more, maybe scare the truth out of him, but he had received strict orders from Rodimus not to push this one too far. "If you say so," he said calmly while his insides were screaming out; WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO YOU, WHAT ARE YOU SO GOD DAMN SCARED OF? YOU HAVE THE ENTIRE AUTOBOT LEGION IN YOUR BACK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!  
  
Then another voice popped up in Ratchets head; Does he, really? The truth scared the doctor more than anything; almost none of the Autobots cared about what happened to Duo. "Just get the hell out of here," said the doctor with gritted teeth.  
  
Duo thought Ratchet was mad at him and hurried down from the table and out of there. Once he was at a good distance from Ratchet's Med Bay he leaned up against the wall and waited. Then he heard a familiar laughter from somewhere down the hall. INDRA! That meant Wheeljack was back.  
  
No. they had done so much for him. he couldn't go down there and tell them that they had failed. That would be rude. unappreciative. so not like him. No, he'd better let it be, but it wouldn't hurt to go down there and check out how Indra was doing. He was after all quite fond of the young Amshean.  
  
When he got down to where the small group was gathered he saw that the youth looked much better now than when he had first seen her.  
  
"Hi Duo," she said with a huge smile.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Andrea.  
  
"Better," he lied. "I thought you'd be gone much longer than a day."  
  
Andrea frowned. "Duo, we've been gone more than a week."  
  
Duo looked away. It wasn't wise to lie to the most powerful Amsheans stationed on Cybertron. Not wise at all. And now he had done just that. He looked up at her, trying to smile, but it failed. "You know me and time." She had a strange expression on her face, like strict, demanding, but then suddenly her face cracked into a smile. "Of course."  
  
"About time you got back."  
  
Suddenly Duo felt something like electricity surge through his body. He knew that voice; he had heard it so many times before. It was the voice of Red Alert and it had never made him feel like this before.  
  
He felt rather than saw the Amshean captain raise her head to greet her friend. "We couldn't come back sooner. We had collect various things for Perceptor while we waited for Indra to heal."  
  
"How's it going there, Duo?" asked Red Alert, but the other Autobot kept his head down, feeling like this was the peak of his very existence, to be addressed by Red Alert.  
  
Andrea frowned at the young Autobot's behavior. Something had happened while they had been away and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "I guess it's back to work, then," she said to Red Alert as a hint for him to get back.  
  
Red Alert nodded and turned.  
  
"I want to talk to you later," she told Duo before she turned to leave as well. "Indra, come, there's a lot I have to bring you up to date with."  
  
The Amsheans left him alone in the hallway. He looked down the same corridor Red Alert had disappeared into and felt another surge go through his body. What if he came back? What if.  
  
Wait a minute! What the devil was going on here? Was he supposed to be in love with Red Alert?! How, in the name of Primus did this happen?! 


	7. Finally in love major problem

Finally in love. major problem  
  
Duo didn't understand. How could he possible be in love with Red Alert? The mere thought of it was ludicrous. He was an Autobot with two different genders. falling in love when you were designed like that was. illogical.  
  
Oh, dear. love and logic totally contradicted each other. didn't it? Of course it did, that was why he was so confused, so totally scared. What would the others say if they found out. when they found out? Nothing could stay a secret among the Autobots very long.  
  
Duo was more terrified than ever. When the others found out they would hate him even more than they did today. Next time he wouldn't be just beaten up and loose a limb or two, he would be ripped apart, torn to pieces, reduced to dust and blasted into oblivion.  
  
Should he tell anyone about his problems? No, they would either laugh at him or. laugh at him. He couldn't risk anyone getting to know his pain. The only one who could possibly understand him right now was Hound. Should he tell him? Hound was the victim of falling in love with someone he could never have himself; maybe he could help him get over this? Maybe they could help each other get over the heartache of not being able to be with the one they loved?  
  
What if Hound just thought he was gay and shied away from him like he was a contagious disease? Wait a minute. him being in love with Red Alert wouldn't that fall under the category "gay"?  
  
What was he to do? He couldn't just sit there and feel sorry for himself; he had to do something about the situation, but what? He made a quick decision, hoping by Primus it was the right one.  
  
***  
  
"You what?" Hound just stared at the other Autobot with his mouth wide open. "You WHAT?" He exploded in fits of laughter.  
  
"It's not funny," muttered Duo.  
  
"Of course not," replied Hound, drying up a tear as he tried to control himself. When he thought he could hold the laughter at bay he looked back up at Duo, but the sheepish look on the other Autobot's face made him spurt out in laughter once again. "I'm sorry," he said. "But the mere thought of ANYONE being in love with Red Alert. it's just so."  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Hound looked up at him. "There's absolutely nothing you can do. You just have to let nature take its course."  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo started to panic.  
  
"I mean that no matter how much you want this to stop there's no way it will stop until either Red Alert tells you to piss off, which will metaphorically speaking break your heart because you realize what big doofus he really is or when you stop being in love with him because you find someone better." Hound started laughing again. "Preferably the last," he said between tears.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" muttered Duo.  
  
"What makes you think there's something wrong with you just because you're in love with Red Alert? Personally I think it's something wrong with you. but what do you mean?"  
  
Duo suddenly tensed again.  
  
"I'm sure we didn't mean the same thing. Relax, you're among friends here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"If I didn't want you here I would have tossed you head first out of here. Now, why do you think there's something wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm. male. it's so. wrong."  
  
"Let me tell you what I think; I think that when they fused those two personalities of yours the strongest somehow more or less took control, meaning the female part, and that makes you fall in love with males. You are more or less a female trapped in a male body. That's my opinion anyway. You're not gay, you're just in a lot of trouble."  
  
"My entire life has been nothing but trouble, I'm destined to lose."  
  
"Why do you feel that way? You don't seem like a loser to me, not in your female mode anyway. Your male mode is however pathetic, excuse me, but I think one mode has a future and the other not. You need to get someone to completely remove one personality and preferably give you a new body."  
  
"Who would do that?"  
  
"Don't you know anybody crazy enough to do something like that and at the same time manage to keep it from Prime?"  
  
"You mean.?"  
  
"I would have tried if it was my life and my body."  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
***  
  
Andrea was sitting in her chair by the computer when Duo entered.  
  
"I know," she said as she swiveled the chair around. "We have failed."  
  
"Big time," muttered Duo. Then he smiled. "You have done nothing wrong, it's just that. that. I find myself. in a situation where. I am in love with Red Alert."  
  
Andrea, who had taken a sip of her coffee nearly choked. "What? How did THAT happen? I thought you were. you know."  
  
"You KNEW?!"  
  
She shrugged. "You know what they say about nothing slipping away from the ones who don't close their eyes two long."  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"It's an old Amshean saying, but ok, it doesn't concern you anyway. So, you have fallen in love? That's really strange considering the fact that you are not able to fall in love." She thought for a while. "I heard about what happened in that bar, I also heard you claim you never saw anything. do you remember what happened after that, when you came to?"  
  
"Nothing except seeing Ratchet's ugly face." It kind of surprised Duo how he dared to speak his mind around this person and always receive a positive respond. All in all there was no wonder Hound had fallen for her, but his new friend's secret was safe with him.  
  
Andrea smiled at him. "Well, there's only one way to find out what has happened and that is to ask the good doctor."  
  
"In the meantime what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Andrea looked at him, feeling so sorry for him. "To fall in love, Duo, is not easy, you'll find that out very soon. There are so many things that have to match in order to get a relationship to work. You will probably think you're hurting now, but I'm afraid I can't pat you on the back and tell you it's all going to go away or be better in a heartbeat because it won't. I wish." she sighed. "I wish I could give you some good advice, but I can't. In love there are no rules and what works for one doesn't necessarily work for the other."  
  
"But how can I make this go away, how can I be cured?"  
  
Andrea had to fight hard in order to stifle a smile. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. The best thing you can do is to tell Red how you feel."  
  
"Are you MAD?"  
  
"I didn't exactly mean that you should tell it to his face, merely write it down on a piece of paper or something, just to get some of those feelings out."  
  
"That will work? If I do that will I fall out of love with Red Alert?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's not how it works. When you have chosen yourself a source of affection it doesn't pass easily. You have to be patient, give it time. till we can come up with a way that can benefit you the most."  
  
"Can't you just give me a new body?"  
  
Andrea held her index finger to her lip. "All good things to those who wait. Now, run off I have work to do."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Duo, it's not usual to provide Transformers with new bodies unless their old ones are severely damaged. It's a lot of risk involved in such operations."  
  
"You did it to Ironhide!!! Prime approved!"  
  
"Not exactly, I forced my opinion on him and that will never happen again."  
  
"But Ironhide lives! Why can't you give me the same opportunity to live a full life?"  
  
"We'll see... that's all I am going to say." 


	8. I need some good advice NOW!

I need some good advice NOW!  
  
Duo couldn't see what good THAT had brought him. Oh, yeah, now he knew; nothing! Going to Andrea had proven to be nothing but a dead end. He had no idea what to do now. Write? How could that help him to write down his feelings? Ok, write! Why not? He marched back to his quarters and sat down in front of the computer. Why stop there? Why not send it to Red Alert so he would know that there was someone out there who cared very deeply for him? He would of course not write whom the letter was from, but then maybe by sending his love this letter he could find out how the other one would react and maybe, just maybe he would feel the same way. Duo started typing with, metaphorically speaking, his heart in his throat.  
  
He didn't dare tell Red Alert that the letter would be from him. never, but he felt that the other Autobot deserved to know.  
  
***  
  
Andrea leaned back in her chair, rubbing her stiff neck. What Duo had proposed had crossed her mind more than once, but she couldn't do something like that without first consulting the grand slam. there were something wrong with that expression, wasn't it? That was what she had left from hanging out with Eject too long.  
  
She stretched her long arms towards the ceiling while she tried to stifle a yawn. God, how complicated everything had to be. She felt really sorry for Duo because she recognized herself in that poor Autobot. She too had once felt that she didn't belong anywhere and that there were something different and very wrong with her, but thanks to her friends she had managed to get past that now and grow up.  
  
For Duo, however, it was different. He wouldn't be ok until they in fact gave him another body with only one gender. Talk about being in touch with your feminine side. Andrea snorted out in fits of laughter before she gave herself a reprimand. After all it was not a laughing matter this.  
  
Oh, God how she hated that everyone came to her! She hated the whole idea of giving orders instead of receiving them, but that was the one catch with being on Cybertron. Optimus Prime's will. this was entirely HIS fault. HE had placed her in command of the Amsheans while they were here. His right. BAH!  
  
She got to her feet and left her quarters. It was about time she sought comfort with the one being that fully understood her. Too bad he was out cold.  
  
***  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"  
  
"I told you this would happen. Now, could you please stop PACING?"  
  
Rodimus Prime turned to the doctor.  
  
"It's making me nervous."  
  
"I didn't expect them back so soon. this is so totally going down the drain! She is bound to find out and when she does I'm in soooo big trouble."  
  
"I hate to say; I told you so."  
  
"Then don't!"  
  
"If the rumors I've heard are correct then I'm in grater trouble than I first thought." Rodimus looked at Ratchet. "Is she really as bad as they say?"  
  
It really amused the doctor that Rodimus fear was genuine and it was time for the good doctor to grow horns. "Let me say it like this; among her friends on Earth her nickname as wolf was Shadowstalker. this because she lurked in the shadows, biding her time, waiting till the prey got in reach and then she attacked. What I'm trying to say is that you won't know what hit you till it's over. The reason why she usually had the shape of a wolf because in magic the wolf is the protector. She will do anything in her powers to protect those she love."  
  
"I've heard rumors about this. Hey, why should I have to stand up for what I did to her? It's none of her business how I chose to help those who serve under me!"  
  
"Yeah, right," said the doctor with a huge smirk on his face. "She lead her friend out on the battlefield against the Decepticons because she thought Prime and the others couldn't handle themselves. They were kids. and they managed to help chase the Decepticons away."  
  
"Are you sure? Red Alert?"  
  
Ratchet felt a little annoyed that Rodimus hadn't been listening to what he had said. "Yes, I overheard a conversation between Hound and Jazz. You don't need to worry, they won't spread it around."  
  
"No, no, they won't. You'll see to that it don't!"  
  
"If that's what you want." Ratchet left, glad to be out of there. Rodimus had spun himself a nice little web this time. This was bound to end in a fight between Andrea and Rodimus. Hopefully she wouldn't hurt him. too much.  
  
***  
  
Duo stared at the computer screen. He had just sent the message to Red Alert and regretted it so badly that if he were human he would have hanged himself because of the shame. What if he managed to trace it back to him? What if he then told everybody about it? If he did they would laugh at him again, make jokes behind his back, beat him up and maybe next time kill him. Suddenly he felt more scared than he had ever been. scared and alone.  
  
***  
  
Hound tapped his index finger on the table in front of him when Ratchet entered.  
  
"Not quite samba, but I think I like it."  
  
"What do you want?" Hound looked up at him the same way a lethally wounded deer would look up at the hunter.  
  
"Rodimus is getting scared of your precious loved one." An evil grin spread across the doctor's face. "It would be fun if she should learn about this by a third party, say. you."  
  
"Forget it!" Hound shook his head. "No matter what makes you so angry with Rodimus I seriously don't think she's going to beat him up. She will at best go to Prime with it, but she will understand that Rodimus acted in best intention. Forgive and forget, that's kind of become her life motto."  
  
"No fun?"  
  
"If her beating up Rodimus is your idea of fun you should seriously consider getting yourself new hobbies."  
  
"What are you moping about?"  
  
"Duo made me realize my own situation."  
  
"Something is bound to be done about that Transformer before he brings us all down!" Ratchet turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, by the way. she knows."  
  
***  
  
Red Alert stared at the computer screen, not knowing what to do. If he had been human or Amshean or what ever he would have blushed. Someone had been pouring out her guts to him, so to speak.  
  
Was this a prank? A trick? Some way for the enemy to lure him out in the open because of his curiosity and then strike him down, leave him wounded and alone in the middle of nowhere or was this letter in fact genuine?  
  
He had never received anything like this before. He couldn't imagine anyone ever having such feelings for him before, at least not openly.  
  
"Every time I see you every part of my body springs to life. Your smile, your optics, your genius. I love you with every part of my being?"  
  
Great, the loudest Autobot ever to tread on Cybertron HAD to enter and read this. Why, Primus, why?  
  
"Who are you sending that to?" asked Blaster.  
  
"No one, I have received it."  
  
Blaster sniggered. "You? Well, throw a hungry dog a bone and tell me who it's from."  
  
"I don't know, there weren't any sender listed."  
  
"Genius? You? She has a twisted sense of reality, that's for sure. You have to stay away from this one, Red, I think she might be dangerous."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No, you dumb ass, she is probably just what you need. Unless."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless it's Duo. Maybe he is trying to lure you out in the open so he can give you a terrible FRIGHT!" Blaster broke completely down in fits of laughter as the other Autobot nearly leaped three feet in the air.  
  
"That was NOT funny. And by the way that thought has crossed my mind too."  
  
"Duo? He couldn't hurt anyone."  
  
"I'm putting a trace on that message, I'm going to find out where it comes from, believe me."  
  
"What's the fun in that?"  
  
***  
  
Optimus Prime was on his way to Ratchet to ask about the condition of Duo when he heard Andrea's voice emit from First Aid's Med Bay. He knew perfectly well what she was doing in there, it seemed like it was more and more often she sought comfort in him.  
  
He stopped and peered into the room.  
  
Andrea sat on the table next to the still form of Ironhide. "What am I going to do?" she leaned back against the tall Autobot.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
Andrea nearly leaped into the air since she didn't expect anyone to answer. When she saw that Optimus was standing there she was having mixed feelings of anger and relief. "Can you not do that? Sneak up on people like that. are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?"  
  
"No, I was merely wondering what's troubling you."  
  
"It's this Autobot, Duo, I don't know what to do with him. there are so many things that can go wrong when."  
  
Optimus entered. "Why don't you tell me evrything from the start?" 


	9. Panic attack

Panic attack  
  
*** Ok, the title is a little out of place, but you'll understand what I mean. ***  
  
"So, what are you planning to do?"  
  
Andrea looked up at Prime. "Honestly I have no idea what so ever. I want to help Duo. In fact I'm desperate to help Duo, but I have no idea how I can."  
  
"I'm sure you already have a plan, knowing you it is also well thought out and all you need is to put it in action. Am I correct?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well, there are a thing or two I could do to help Duo, but I don't want to be using manpower that is sorely needed in order to build up your beautiful city. Once beautiful city," she added under her breath.  
  
"What about Rodimus? He has created quite a ruckus, hasn't he?"  
  
"He's under your command, not mine."  
  
"Technically you outrank him."  
  
Andrea barked a short nervous laugh. "I do not want to punish your second in command. These rumors have to stop, I am not some kind of monster as Ratchet and Blaster claims."  
  
"Tailgate also thinks you are a monster."  
  
"For other reasons, I'm sure," she muttered. "Look what I am going to do is to sit down with Rodimus like to civilized adults and talk about it."  
  
"Forgive and forget?"  
  
"Right. why is all this. huh. why do I HAVE to do something to him? Why do I have to be angry with him? Why do I have to do anything with him? Just because everybody expects it?"  
  
"You are famous for you temper."  
  
"I'm an adult now, Optimus, an adult. I can't go around and throw tantrums anymore; I have to be a little more tactical. And I will not punish Rodimus in any way. However I will exclude him from what I am about to do. If I ever get your permission to do so," she added.  
  
"You don't need my permission, you need Duo's permission. And however you are about to attack this please make Wheeljack help you."  
  
"Ok." She turned to leave and was almost out the door when she was nearly run down by Red Alert. "What in the.?"  
  
"Sir." He marched straight over to Prime. "I believe someone is after me. I received this letter a few hours ago and I haven't been able to track it. I think we should sound the alarm, it could be the enemy who's trying to lure me out in the open so that they can capture me and torture me till I tell them everything."  
  
"Or it could be a lovesick Autobot," muttered Andrea so low that Red Alert didn't hear her.  
  
"What possible valuable information could they get out of you?"  
  
Red Alert stared at Prime like one or two of his bolts weren't tightened enough. "I have a lot of valuable information about the security around here."  
  
"Red Alert.?"  
  
"Not now," he told her.  
  
"Red Alert.?"  
  
He just waved his hand behind his back to make her shut up.  
  
"RED ALERT!!!"  
  
He spun around.  
  
"Now that I have your complete and full attention," she said in a silky soft tone of voice. "Nobody is trying to lure you about of here to do neither one thing or the other. There is a perfectly good explanation when it comes to that letter. One who cares very deeply for you gave it to you. I'm afraid I can't tell you who it is, but you have absolutely nothing to worry about."  
  
Red Alert turned to Prime. "They could be in on this, you know, the Amsheans. They maybe wants to attack us and take over the planet and. and. and."  
  
"Could you PLEASE stop with the conspiracy theories?" Andrea sighed. "You'll deal with this," she told Prime before she strode off.  
  
"Is she entitled to do so? Give you orders?"  
  
"Not really, she merely did it because she was afraid she would be forced to rip your head off because of your stupidity."  
  
***  
  
Duo sat by the side of the road, just staring at the dinosaurs Andrea had brought with her. Those tall, fierce creatures that seemed like they were ready to rip you apart any moment. They had never done anything to harm him though, nobody else could get anywhere near them but Duo and some of the Amsheans.  
  
He liked the dinos; they were the only creatures that accepted him for what he was. However he did not like the dinobots, they were foul, vicious creatures that made fun of him any chance they got, especially Andrea's favorite, Grimlock.  
  
How could anyone like such a creature? He was mean, ugly and stupid!  
  
Duo sighed. Now what was he going to do? He was madly in love with someone he could never have. Not in this body anyway. Then a thought struck him with the same force as a brick wall; what if Andrea went and told all this to anyone, say Prime? What if this ever leaked out? Why did he tell Hound? Could he be trusted? Could Andrea be trusted? What if anyone found out? What if he was banned from Cybertron if such a thing should happen? What if.? What if.?  
  
"Duo?"  
  
The large metal Brachiosaurus in front of him raised her massive head as she heard her mistress' voice.  
  
Duo turned around. "Andrea.?"  
  
She sat down next to him with a smile. "I have talked to Prime and we have decided that unless anyone comes up with a better idea we are going to give you a new body."  
  
"Stop teasing me."  
  
The Brachiosaurus walked over to them and lowered her giant head down to level with her tiny mistress who patted the robot on the muzzle.  
  
"How could. Can she feel that?"  
  
"All of the dinosaurs have hundreds of tiny sensors placed around their bodies and they are all just as affectionate although they were created on Earth, using Earth materials, they can in fact feel genuine love and affection. Just as you do, only a little differently. They can also communicate with one another and with me."  
  
"How were they created? I mean how did you manage to make such a large creature and keep it hidden, not to mention eight of them?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Well, the T-Rex, the Ceratosaurus, the Triceratops, her and the Pterodactyl were created by my mother, only improved by me. The only thing I know is that she created them after she had stayed on Cybertron to study Transformers. All in all I think it's safe to say that they are based on your technology. But enough about them, what about you? Are you ready for the ultimate transformation as they say on Earth when you are merely going to the hairdresser?"  
  
"So you meant it?"  
  
"Of course, I won't joke about a thing like that."  
  
"You told Prime?"  
  
"I had to, he's my friend and your superior officer. When it comes to decisions like that I have to consult him. Don't worry, your secret is safe with him." She thought for a while. "By the way; did you send a love letter to Red Alert?"  
  
"Was that wrong of me?"  
  
"No," she whispered. "But you should have waited. He thinks another war is about to break out or something." She started to laugh.  
  
In the distance they could hear a metallic roar.  
  
"One of the kids is in trouble."  
  
"Not as much as you are, but we are going to fix that very soon. We have already come up with something that is going to make you more useful, as you said yourself you wanted to be. I can show you-"  
  
"No, I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"You're tougher than I thought."  
  
"What ever it is I am sure it beats this. Besides, I would trust you with my life. Hey, come to think of it I do!" 


	10. It was bound to be some disagreement

It was bound to be some disagreement  
  
Andrea was getting ready for the grand finale, collecting all she needed, persuading Wheeljack. and all the stuff that came in between.  
  
She was taking a well-deserved break when knocking on the door broke the silence. "Enter!"  
  
If it had been biological, what walked in, Andrea wouldn't be sure if it was a rabid werewolf or just a mad tyrannosaurus. That was the best description she thought fitted Rodimus right now.  
  
"What can I do for you?" she asked him in her usual tone of voice. A thought swiveled around in her head. Me, the Hulk thinks you done badly. She nearly started laughing, but managed to keep a straight face.  
  
"Who gave you permission to do that?"  
  
"Your commander, your leader and otherwise your priest." She wondered just how much that would confuse him. Judging by the facial expression; pretty much. She was getting tired and she felt that this conversation wouldn't go exactly smoothly.  
  
"Prime gave you permission?"  
  
"Oh, please stop acting so surprised. Unlike you I am not afraid to tell him about the things he needs to know. You must have understood that he would learn about this sooner or later. He has seen what kind of pain he has been in and like me taken special interest in helping him."  
  
"You." Rodimus waved a threatening finger at her. "You have pushed me out of this, banned me from seeing to and taking care of hi."  
  
"You brought this on yourself when you made things worse. I have taken over and if you want any information it will have to go through me first."  
  
"I will NOT stand in the background and let you destroy Duo with all your crazy experiments and stuff."  
  
"Stuff? My, my, my, don't we have a extended vocabulary?" She rose to her feet. "Look, we have all agreed tot his, otherwise I would never have done it. I won't do anything to jeopardize Duo's life or safety, but this has to be done, risky or not. If we let him continue the way he is today he is bound to kill himself because of heartache or the feeling of worthlessness."  
  
"You know that I can not let you do this, no human has ever-"  
  
"When will that get through your thick head? I-AM-NOT-HUMAN!!!"  
  
"No. No, your kind is worse, you kill and destroy and you have no respect for other peoples' lives or property. You perhaps want this planet for yourselves? Maybe you want to take over since you are such a powerful race, you need to be on top, don't you?"  
  
Andrea started to laugh. "When will all these conspiracy theories stop? Have you all gone mad? We don't want your bloody planet; it's what's making us sick, you dickwad! Indra nearly died because of this stupid planet, what makes you think we want this heap of metal? It means nothing to us."  
  
"I still can not let you do it." He came towards her in the intention of placing her in a cell till he had managed to explain a thing or two to Prime.  
  
"Don't do this, Rod, you're going to regret it," she said as she backed up. When he showed to sign of taking to reason she had no other choice. Without hesitation she sent out one of her specialties; a energy wave so powerful that it sent Rodimus flying straight across the room and into the opposite wall.  
  
Out of pure reflex he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Andrea just as she did the same.  
  
"Children, children, play nicely." Prime entered the room and disarmed both of them. "What is this all about?"  
  
"Just some petty disagreement," muttered Andrea.  
  
"Yes, nothing major."  
  
"I see. And has this petty disagreement anything to do with Duo?"  
  
"Some."  
  
"A thing or two perhaps."  
  
"Andrea, do what ever it was you were doing before Rodimus bothered you. You." he pointed at the other member of the party. "Come with me."  
  
***  
  
Duo just couldn't wait. Tomorrow would be the great day unless anyone came up with a better plan. Of course it was about fifty per cent chance that he would be terminated, literary deleted, erased from existence because they were going to take the best sides of his two personalities and fuse them together to one. There were a million things that could go wrong, but the other fifty per cent meant that he would live the rest of his life a happy Transformer. That weighed up for it all. He would not back out now.  
  
But what if he was to die? What if he should be terminated on that table? Would anyone remember him and if so, how would they remember him? Like the Autobot who had two genders, the transvestite or would they remember him as the hard-worker he was?  
  
He didn't want to die, not now when he had finally found love. It was a strange sort of love, but it was still love. When he would have his new body as a female he could move in for the kill as Andrea said they said on Earth. But what if he died on that table and Red Alert would later find out that it was indeed he who had sent him the letter, how would he take that? And if they ever were to have a relationship what if he ever found out that he had once been a HE?  
  
Primus, this was getting complicated. He hoped this would get much more simple in the end.  
  
But then again, what about his new personality, would he ever remember what he had gone though and things like that? They had after all said that they were going to use most of the female personality to make a new one. Would he remember who he was, what he had gone through? Would he remember that he loved Red Alert?  
  
Stupid, stupid! STUPID! He slammed his fist against his head. He had to stop all this negative thinking; it would only make him nervous and wonder whether or not he should take a chance on something like this.  
  
"What are you doing, Duo?" Bruno sat down next to him. "Big day tomorrow, huh?"  
  
"How many know about this?"  
  
"Only the people involved. And Andrea's father of course." The doctor sniggered. "I never thought I would say THAT!"  
  
"I'm nervous."  
  
Bruno nodded. "It is perfectly normal and ok to be nervous when you are standing in front of the greatest canyon you ever have to jump over, so to speak. Stupid metaphor, but it's been created by our people so don't expect the best."  
  
"You don't like them. your people?"  
  
"It's all about feeling at home some place. I feel at home on Earth. That's where I was born, that's where I grew up and that's where all the fun is. When Daniel takes Indra with him back to Earth I think I'm going to join them. Andrea has an apartment in New York and if I can't stay there I can always take the Winnebago. Be one with the open road and stuff."  
  
"What's New York like?"  
  
"It stinks!"  
  
"Oh. I think you'd rather go for the Winnebago, then?"  
  
Bruno started laughing. "Yeah, I think I'd rather go for the Winnebago."  
  
"What about Andrea? Do you think she'll go back to Earth, to New York?"  
  
"New York, never. Earth." He sighed. "She is so busy right here and her one true love is right here on this planet so I think she'll be reluctant to leave, but she has to because this planet is not good for any of us. It is draining us of our powers somehow. We NEED to be on a living planet, I'm afraid Cybertron doesn't qualify as such."  
  
"Where do you think she'll move to, then?"  
  
"Know much about Earth?"  
  
"Seen some images from various places, yes."  
  
"Knowing her right it is either going to be California or Mississippi."  
  
"What about Terra?"  
  
"She'll never go back to that place, she has found out that she doesn't belong among the Amsheans, she belong among the humans."  
  
"But there's not a drop of human blood in her veins."  
  
"It's all about where you feel you belong, Duo, where you feel you belong." Bruno got to his feet. "Enough chitchat, let's go see how the good lady is doing, if she's getting anywhere with her work."  
  
They had barely gotten halfway through the corridor when they heard loud voices from Andrea's quarters.  
  
"What the hell? Stay here." Bruno went down to check out what was going on.  
  
Andrea was sitting in her chair in the middle of the room, staring up at the angry Autobots who were yelling at each other, but most of all her. They had found out that Wheeljack were to team up with her on some kind of project and none of them were too appreciative of that.  
  
Blaster was the one who took initiative. He transformed and leaped onto Andrea's lap.  
  
The Amshean took the hint and found an old Black Sabbath tape she tuned up way high.  
  
The noise made all the Autobots shut up.  
  
"Thank you." She removed the tape and placed Blaster on the floor. "I have had ENOUGH of all of you and your God damn whining. Are you really so helpless that you can't be without Wheeljack for a day or two?"  
  
"It's the principal that counts here," complained Trailbreaker. "It's the principal."  
  
"Leave her alone! Leave Wheeljack alone, and for Primus' sake leave Duo alone!" Prowl placed himself in front of Andrea like some kind of shield. "If this is what they want this is what they'll get. The least you can do is to support this. It's Optimus Prime's will as well as Duo's will. Now get out of here and let them work in peace!"  
  
"Does Red Alert know about this? Maybe it's Duo who's sent him the letter!" one of them called out.  
  
"That is none of your business!"  
  
***  
  
"I'm out of here," mumbled Duo. "If that crowd sees me I'll be eaten alive."  
  
"You're right, down here. It's about time we get this into action." Bruno led him towards the nearest Med Bay.  
  
***  
  
"Whether or not it IS Duo, I don't care," said Red Alert and the others turned around. "Leave him alone, this is not your fight."  
  
"Excuse me," said Andrea and strode past them. "I have a job to do." 


	11. All well that ends well

All well that ends well  
  
"I can't believe all that noise and ruckus just because they didn't approve of what we are doing, it's Prime's choice, and he meant that this was for the best. If he hadn't giving the green light I would never have-"  
  
"Andrea, this is very complicated and needs my full attention."  
  
"Sorry," she muttered as she sat down and stared at Wheeljack. "So how is it going?"  
  
"Almost finished."  
  
"Do you think she's going to like it?"  
  
"Let me just say it like this; I wish she or he or what ever would have at least looked at it before making a final decision. A surprise can turn out to be QUITE a surprise." Wheeljack placed the new personality component into the purple robot on the table. "Why don't you go and inform Prime that the job has been done?"  
  
"Sure." She went out of there and down the corridor. There she bumped into the person she wanted to see. "The job has been done."  
  
"Good. I'm afraid I cannot take a look now, I'm off to a meeting, but later." He continued down the hall and out of sight.  
  
"Aren't we just boiling with enthusiasm?" she muttered sarcastically before she turned and went back into the room to join Wheeljack. "Meeting," she muttered.  
  
"She's waking up." Wheeljack took a step away from the table.  
  
The first thing Duo saw was Andrea. "Did-did it go well?" The first notable change was the voice.  
  
Andrea smiled at the Autobot in front of her. She could honestly admit they had done a great job, turning the dandelion into a rose so to speak. "Take a look for yourself." She turned around and removed a blanket, which was covering a mirror.  
  
"Oh, my." The purple Autobot jumped down from the table and went over to the mirror. "I'm so. so. pretty." She scanned every part of her body. It was sleek, perfect, and just perfect. It was one thing that didn't make sense though; she had wings. "What are those for?" she asked.  
  
"Your transformation," replied Andrea and cast a sideways glance at Wheeljack. "I decided that there are enough speed crazy moron Autobots out there so I wasn't about to create a new one."  
  
"What do I turn into?"  
  
Andrea smiled. "See for yourself."  
  
Almost shivering with anticipation the Autobot transformed and saw that the reflection in the mirror was that of a beautiful Earthern fable creature."  
  
"At least the transformation went well," noted Wheeljack.  
  
Andrea decided to ignore him and took a step closer to the winged unicorn. "Now, I have given you some weapons, of course."  
  
"I'm leaving." Wheeljack turned and left. He did NOT want to be a part of this.  
  
"He has no faith in me what so ever. The horn on your head emits pure and simple energy waves, strong enough to knock any enemy off their feet. Use it as a sword and it will definitely penetrate all but the toughest hides, to say it like that."  
  
"That will mean hand to hand combat, then?"  
  
"Yes, but you can also attack from above. I don't know if you've noticed, but you have feathers, razor sharp, paper thin feathers which works in this way; you can remove feathers and drop them on your enemy, they are all inserted with super strong acid which will burn though anything."  
  
"Wouldn't that hurt me as well?"  
  
Andrea shook her head. "No, they won't start pumping out acid before impact."  
  
"Wow, lethal and pretty, imagine that."  
  
"Best of all is that you can in fact retract the wings into your body if you shouldn't need them. This part I'm particularly proud of."  
  
"Cool. Anything else?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The way you talk, the way you think. tell me do you feel anywhere near what you felt a week ago?"  
  
Duo thought for a while. "No."  
  
"See, you are all lady now, no more of that negative, destructive thinking, no more being an excuse. However, we have managed to remove all your female side's bad habits. I have also come up with a new name for you; Delta."  
  
"Delta?" She thought for a while. "Ok, sounds cool, why?"  
  
She shrugged. "My favorite character on TV was colonel Braddock and he was a part of what's called the Delta Force. Real neat weapons. You have neat weapons. Put two and two together."  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"You have two options; one is to test out what you can do the other is to move in for the kill regarding Red Alert."  
  
Delta smiled. "I think I'll test out my abilities first. I think I should concentrate on love and trivialities later."  
  
They both started to laugh because they knew THAT was a lie.  
  
*** Ok, finished at last, I have completed my task. I know the end sucks a bit, but hey, it was a complicated challenge, what would you expect? Maybe you'll learn more about Delta later, who knows? Oh, that's right; ME! Hardy harr harr! *** 


End file.
